What I Do For You
by Little Bear - Gul Occett
Summary: Sequel to The Good, The Bad, and The Tailor: How far is Doctor Julian Bashir willing to go to ensure Elim Garak's safety, and how much is Garak willing to put himself through just to appease his friend? - Slash


**What I Do For You**

**By Gul Occett**

* * *

**TITLE:** What I Do For You

**AUTHOR:** [Gul Occett][1]

**CODES:** G/B

**RATING:** PG/Slash

**SUMMARY:** How far is Doctor Julian Bashir willing to go to ensure Elim Garak's safety, and how much is Garak willing to put himself through just to appease his friend?

**DISCLAIMER:** Paramount owns Star Trek, DS9, and the characters. This story was written for personal amusement and should not be taken as intended copyright infringement.

**COMMENTS:** You don't have to read the other stories in this series to understand this one but it would give you more background. Thanks to Viccy (ycciv@hotmail.com) whose story was my inspiration for this story. If you haven't read her Convenience' series then please do so! Also thanks to Melissa for volunteering to beta the story for me! 

Visit my site @ [http://members.aol.com/GulOccett/writing/bear.htm][2]

**ARCHIVE: **ASC is fine, anyone else please ask.

* * *

**What I Do For You**

**By Gul Occett**

The lengths that the doctor was willing to go for him never ceased to amaze the tailor. It was a large part of the reason why he had fallen so deeply in love with him.

But Doctor, this is ridiculous! Do you really think we could convince the Federation Council that we aren't doing this just so I could get citizenship? And it probably will come down to that Doctor, Garak said. 

This was the only way to ensure Garak's safety. If Garak didn't have official Federation citizenship then any one of his enemies could do him harm outside of Federation space and the Federation couldn't do a thing about it legally. By requesting political asylum the Federation would help him if he were ever harmed inside Federation space. But if he was outside of Federation space, as he often had to be lately with his efforts to help the growing resistance on Cardassia, Dukat or someone else could abduct him and do whatever they wanted just like recent events had unfolded. 

He had tried to convince them to go after Garak, but they had denied his requests. They said that they couldn't risk a confrontation' with Cardassia over a possible Cardassian spy who wasn't even a citizen of the Federation. Even after all Garak had done to help them throughout the war, they still thought that Garak was a threat to Federation security. But that was probably just an excuse to not get involved. 

He had been forced to steal a shuttlecraft and go after Garak himself. At least Dax had helped him that much. He had to convince Garak to go through with this. Sure it was an awkward situation, but what else could they do? They had already discussed every other option they could think of in depth and had rejected each of them. 

You asked for asylum and were given it, but that's just not enough protection anymore Garak. After what Dukat did- Julian responded.

Garak responded contrite.

Such a sentimental fool the doctor is, Garak mused. A Cardassian would never be willing to go to such lengths to help a friend.

Is the concept really so repugnant, Julian asked himself.

Applying for citizenship would take too long. By then Dukat could- The doctor was unable to continue. It took all his strength to hold back his anger. I don't want to lose you again Garak. If it had been left to Starfleet you would still be with that monster. Since you're not a Federation citizen legally they couldn't do a thing.

Why do you care so much Doctor? Garak asked suspiciously. Was he really so noble that he'd be willing to do this just out of friendship, or was their some ulterior motive lurking beneath the surface?

You're my friend! Julian responded defensively. Friends care about each other Garak. Friends help one another when they need it. 

For once I wish he would try to accept that, or at least try to understand that human ideals are different, the doctor brooded. Are things with Cardassians really so different that he couldn't accept this?

How do Cardassians view friendship Garak?

That's a rather involved question Doctor.

Julian let out a sigh of exasperation. Is it that you, as a Cardassian, would never do this out of friendship for someone, or that this thing just isn't done on Cardassia?

I've never been able to understand your views on friendship. This nearly limitless loyalty you have to your friends has always been a mystery to me.

You wouldn't help me if I was in your position?

I didn't say that.

Then you must see that we have to do this.

You must consider the consequences Doctor, Garak informed. The doctor's emotions always overrode logic, Garak reflected.

What do you mean? Julian asked disconcerted.

How would the Federation look upon you afterward? I am a Cardassian spy after all. Garak gave Julian a wry grin.

But they know that's not true! Not anymore at least! You've helped them innumerable times since we've been here. Decoding those transmissions, the whole Romulans entering the war bit. One day Garak might realize that he had proved himself to the Federation - and maybe they'd realize it too.

How do you know about that Doctor? Garak asked with curiosity. The only person who knew about that was Sisko, and he wouldn't have told anyone.

Come on Garak shouldn't it be obvious to someone who knows you as well as I? I've learned a lot from you over the years. Julian gave Garak a sly smile. That would convince him- hopefully.

He should have realized that Julian, if anyone, would have seen the truth about what happened with the Romulans. He had, after all, been trying to teach the doctor better observational skills over the years. Garak sighed. 

Perhaps the Federation wouldn't look down on you quite so much as I fear, but still you'd be as much an enemy of Cardassia and, Dukat, specifically as I am. You would put yourself at great risk Doctor. Are you really willing to do that? I certainly am not, Garak silently added.

Julian's frustration was starting to show again. The Cardassian Union would not do anything to harm a Federation citizen, and Dukat knows that very well. That's why he's never tried to get to you through me before - and it's why this plan is perfect! Just being your friend has risks Garak. This won't greaten the risk to me very much - if any at all. Julian tried to force himself to relax with limited success. You can't run away from this. This is the only place you have a chance to survive 

That's why you stayed on DS9 after the Occupation isn't it, Julian thought silently.

The doctor is such a beautiful man- both inside and out. His loyalty to his friends, his loyalty to me, Garak thought incredulously, is astounding. Oh how I love him- and I'm just a foolish old man for letting it happen.

I do see your point Doctor, but I just can't do it.

But it's the only way! Julian protested.

If I am ever to wed it will be for love my dear doctor- not for my safety.

Julian's eyes misted over at his friend's resolve. You do love me as a friend don't you Garak?

Garak stared apprehensively at his friend. For the moment he was daring to hope that perhaps Julian saw him as more than a friend. His words might suggest otherwise, but they held a hint of more and those eyes I suppose I do Doctor.

Then marry me for friendship- and love. Julian said in a soft voice that hammered straight into Garak's heart.

Platonic love, Garak stated trying not to sound disappointed.

Julian nodded.

If only he loved me how I want him to, Garak thought sadly to himself. This platonic love he has is more painful than not having his affections at all. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe well there's one thing I'd trade it for- having Julian as a lover.

Julian watched Garak silently as he waited for the Cardassian to think things through.

How could he possibly accept this? Marrying the doctor for such a reason would be worse than not ever having the chance with him at all! And he knew he didn't have a chance. He'd known that for a long time. 

How could he expect the doctor to give up any hopes of his own happiness with a mate? Of course, this wouldn't be a permanent arrangement- just long enough to ensure he was a legal citizen of the Federation so that he'd have their protection. Then they'd stage a fight or something that would eventually end in a divorce.

Julian placed his hand gently on the Cardassian's shoulder. This really is the only way Garak. People marry for stranger reasons that this. We'll be happy together, you'll see. Neither of us will ever be lonely again.

Garak gently said trying to not make it sound like a sneer.

And what's wrong with companionship? Julian probed gingerly.

Nothing at all my dear doctor, Garak answered with a sigh.

If Julian knew how he really felt he'd never ask him to go through with all this- he'd realize how much it would hurt him. But, if he didn't he'd hurt the doctor. Because I love you Julian, I will go through with this. If you care so much for my well being then I will suffer through the pain of this situation for you.

How do you suggest we go about this Doctor? Garak asked softly.

The doctor visibly started to relax when Garak finally seemed to be at least considering his plan. Well, Captain Sisko would never agree to this if he knew the truth. Julian paused in thought. We'll have to convince everyone that we're in love Garak- that we've had a secret relationship for a long time

Garak mutely nodded. He didn't dare speak for fear his voice would betray his true feelings. It took all his strength and training to hold back his tears.

First of all you'll have to start calling me Julian, the doctor stated. I realize that you use my formal title out of respect, but it also implies a professional detachment.

Garak nodded again.

We'll have to spend the night in each others quarters occasionally- be seen entering or leaving at odd hours and such. Be openly flirtatious over lunch

Garak bit his lip. What the hell did the doctor think he'd been doing the past several years! Can I have a glass of Kanar Doctor- Julian, Garak asked almost imperceptibly soft.

Of course! Julian quickly rose from the couch and went over to the replicator. I've been a most inhospitable host, forgive me Elim?

Garak's spirits rose when he heard his given name come from the doctor's lips- and his sweet apology. He actually managed a genuine smile when the doctor handed him the glass of Kanar.

No reason to apologize doctor- Julian, he corrected himself. We've been through a lot tonight.

Doctor Julian, Julian teased sitting back down next to Garak. It's an improvement at least.

Garak said after taking a drink of his Kanar.

Just tasting it.

The Kanar? Julian asked confused.

Your name- did I use the metaphor improperly?

Julian said and gave Garak a large smile glad that the tension had finally started to leave the room.

Such a beautiful smile, Garak thought. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

I'll be right back, Julian stated hopping up from the couch. He wanted to leave Garak alone for a few moments, but he certainly wasn't going to leave the tailor alone for the night. 

Great Gul what a situation he was in how could he possibly go through with all this? After they were married they'd be spending quite a bit more time together. How could he continue to hide his feelings from the doctor? And they'd certainly be expected to move in together after they did marry. He quickly gulped the contents of the glass he was holding.

A few minutes later Julian returned with a blanket and a pillow. Garak was still sitting with his eyes closed, on the couch, and clutching his empty glass like it was a lifeline. Julian placed the pillow on one end of the couch, the blanket on the floor, and crouched down on the floor next to the tailor. He pried the glass from Garak's steel grip.

Garak's eyes flickered open and he watched the doctor. Julian, I can't-

I'm not leaving you alone tonight Garak. You can forget it. Julian started to gently push Garak down onto the couch into a lying position.

Julian! Doctor! Garak urgently protested.

the doctor whispered. Just lay down and relax.

Garak reluctantly obeyed. He felt like a small child being coddled by a parent- not that his parents ever did that sort of thing with him.

Julian pulled the tailor's shoes off, and tucked the blanket tightly around him.

Garak smiled up at Julian's charming face. My dear Julian, you'd make a wonderful father.

Isn't it a bit soon to be talking about having children? Julian teased.

I suppose we should at least wait until after the wedding, Garak teased back.

Goodnight Garak, Julian said through a laugh.

Garak corrected pleasantly.

Julian agreed. Do you want me to sit here until you fall asleep?

No, no doctor I'll be fine I assure you, Garak responded and turned over onto his side facing the back of the couch.

Julian took Garak's used glass, placed it back in the replicator, and headed for bed. When Garak was sure the doctor was gone he finally let his tears flow freely down his face. Oh sweet Gul how am I ever going to get through this, Garak wondered.

Julian could hear Garak's gentle sobbing from his bedroom, but he knew better than to disturb him. His presence would only hurt Garak's pride, and he wouldn't be able to console him at all. He called for some soft music to both help himself relax and to drown out the tailor. It was hard seeing a man as strong as Garak so broken, and Julian resolved to do whatever it took to help his friend put the pieces back together.

Eventually Garak drifted off into a deeply troubled sleep.

********

Garak awoke the next morning feeling only slightly less tired than he felt before he went to sleep. When he sat up the computer announced Breakfast is ready. Curious, he got up and went over to the replicator. His favorite breakfast sat there innocently beckoning him. He picked it up and carried it over to the table where he discovered a datapadd. He sat down in a chair and exchanged his breakfast for the padd.

Elim,

Sorry I couldn't wait for you to wake up. I had to go to work, and I didn't want to wake you. I took the liberty of programming the computer to replicate you breakfast when you woke up. I hope you like my selection. Everything will work out, I promise. I will always be here for you when you need me. Please meet me for lunch at Quarks at twelve hundred hours, and we'll go to work on our plan.

Sincerely,

Julian

Garak sat the padd down on the table and closed his eyes. There was no turning back now. He had committed himself to this plan by spending the night here- he acknowledged that last night. He had to be stronger than this. Cardassians are strong, he admonished himself. They don't cry over spilt milk' to use one of the odd human phrases he had learned from the doctor. The fates had dealt him one cruel blow after another throughout his life; he should be used to pain and disappointment by now. It never gets easier though you never get used to it, he concluded. He picked up his fork and pushed it around through the food on his plate. 

********

Julian sat in the infirmary filling out some reports he had abandoned last night after Garak's return from his abduction by Gul Dukat. 

Damn that Cardassian, he thought. He's enough to make me break the oath I took to do no harm. If anyone deserves harm it's Gul Dukat. One day he'll get the fate he deserves, the doctor assured himself But until then I have to protect Garak from him. Apparently no one else will, and he can't do it by himself no matter how much he'd like to think he could.

He decided to use the situation to their advantage. He'd act like losing Garak had caused him to evaluate the depth of his feelings for the Cardassian- and it had, really. Just not in the way he was going to present to everyone else. He'd act like he had decided to bring their relationship out into the open finally. The best person to do that with would be Dax. She was always trying to console him when he needed help, and she did like to gossip

Bashir to Dax, Julian hailed tapping his combage.

What can I do for you Julian? questioned the Trill.

If you have a moment, I could use your help on this report I'm working on.

I'll be right there, she answered.

The Trill stepped into the Infirmary only a few minutes after Julian called her. When she entered the doctor's office he had his face buried in work, and he didn't seem to notice her. She took the seat across from him at his desk, and noticed the strain and worry on his usually bright features.

You didn't call me here to work on some report did you?

Julian answered hoping to sound upset and reluctant to say anything. He didn't look at her. He'd have to wait for her to probe him for information.

After a long silence the Trill said, Julian, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind.

It's Garak, he said looking up briefly. I thought I'd lost him.

Well, he's back now. Safe and sound.

I- I don't want to lose him, the doctor stuttered.

Julian, what's going on here?

The doctor felt heat rush up to his cheeks. This wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. He hated lying to the Trill. She was a good person, and deserved better than this. He had no other alternatives though.

I love him Jadzia, the doctor managed. He felt completely miserable. At least it would help his performance.'

Dax's breath caught in her throat. She had always suspected that there was more to the relationship between the doctor and the tailor then mere friendship, but she never thought she'd find out for sure.   
Then you have to tell him Julian, she replied.

Julian let out a long sigh and finally faced the Trill.

He already knows we've been seeing each other for quite some time now. I- I- asked him I asked him to marry me, Julian quickly tore his gaze away from her trying to hide the shame he felt.

And he said no? the Trill guessed.

He's so worried about what everyone will think that's why we've kept things a secret. And he's worried that Dukat will do something to hurt me to get to him through me, the doctor said. At least that much was the truth. Could you talk to him for me? Convince him that Starfleet wouldn't let that happen?

Of course I'll talk to him Julian, the Trill said with a smile. Don't worry- leave everything to me. She gave him a hug and abruptly left the Infirmary.

Julian breathed a heavy sigh of relief after Jadzia left his office. At least that was out of the way. Should he warn Garak that the Trill would be looking for him? No. It would appear more realistic when he showed surprise at her visit. And Garak has always been good at coming up with things on the spot. Garak's performance would be a great deal better than his had been.

********

Lieutenant Dax! What a pleasant surprise! How may I be of service? Garak asked pleasantly when the Trill entered his shop. He crossed the short distance to the door and ushered her further into his shop. I just received a new shipment of Andorian satin that would make a lovely evening gown. He led her over to a bolt of the fabric and pulled part of the material out for her inspection.

Jadzia looked longingly at the beautiful material momentarily forgetting her purpose. It's magnificent Garak! she exclaimed.

Garak gave her a pleasant salesman smile.

Well, it never hurt to have a new dress. I think it would be perfect for the occasion, she decided.

What occasion, may I ask? Garak asked politely.

A wedding, she said with a grin.

I know the perfect pattern for it, Garak informed her. But if you'd like to look through my patterns-

No, you have excellent fashion sense Garak just surprise me. You already have my measurements don't you?

the tailor answered.

The Trill was silent, trying to figure out a way to turn the conversation in the direction that she wished. He hadn't taken the wedding' bait

Is there something else I can help you with Lieutenant? Garak asked when she made no motion to leave. Julian sent you here didn't he?

she said quickly. I can't believe he actually spoke up first, she thought excited. He really must need someone to talk to.

Then I guess at least some of what he said is true, the tailor admonished.

What did he say?

Perhaps it would be best if you would just tell me what's on your mind?

I just wanted to assure you that Starfleet would never let anything happen to you- either of you. You've proven yourself to be a valuable asset to the Federation. You may not realize it, but you have a lot of friends on this station. I can't speak for everyone, but you have my full support. Both of you deserve to be happy.

When Garak didn't respond she continued. I have always known that there was a strong bond between you and Julian I just didn't know how strong until today. Don't let your doubts keep the two of you from being happy together. You have to move on with your life.

Garak was still silent so she continued. If you let Dukat prevent you from marrying Julian then he's already won. Julian loves you Garak- that much is evident.

Finally, Garak thought with relief, she said something to reveal what the doctor said to her. Julian must have told her that he had refused the doctor's marriage proposal and she came here to convince him to say yes he felt like he was going to break apart at the seams during her speech. A genuine smile of amusement lit the tailor's face because of the pun.

My dear Lieutenant, I appreciate your concerns. You are quite thoughtful, Garak said expanding his smile.

So you're going to say yes then? Jadzia probed.

That is between the doctor and I, I believe, Garak replied.

Oh, come on Garak you can tell me! the Trill insisted.

Garak sighed in frustration, Very well Lieutenant I am going to say yes- but this had better stay between us. Julian and I will tell people as we see fit.

I understand Garak! Jadzia said with excitement. I can keep a secret! Let me be the first one to congratulate you! she said and gave the tailor a bear hug.

Uncomfortable with the embrace, Garak patted her on the back briefly and extracted himself as soon as it was polite to do so.

How soon can you have my dress ready? I'll need something for the wedding after all, she said.

in all likelihood we'll just have a small affair, but you'll be invited of course. I'll let you know as soon as we make plans.

the Trill said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Let me know if you need any help planning things! 

Much to Garak's relief she left the shop without waiting for any further comments from him.

********

You could have at least warned me that she was coming, Garak said in an annoyed tone discarding his fork and resting his hand on the table.

I thought it would work out better- seem more genuine- if you didn't know she was coming. And you do have experience in extracting information from people Julian gave Garak a devilish smile.

Garak couldn't help but return the doctor's smile. You do have a point my dear Julian. Such an attractive smile. How can I ever be upset with him when he looks at me like that?

Time for step two, Julian thought and gently placed a hand on top of Garak's on the table.

Garak started to pull his hand back in shock, but stopped himself. He'd make this look good real good. He gave the doctor a large smile, and raised Julian's hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. 

A small jolt of adrenaline rushed through the doctor's body when Garak kissed his hand. He felt as if he had just received an electrical shock. His musings on why that was were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

A few tables away the glass that Major Kira Nerys was holding dropped to the table and shattered. The liquid exploded across the table and showered the major and her Trill companion with Bajoran Spring Wine.

He kissed him! she said a bit too loudly causing the occupants of the nearby tables to halt their conversations and stare at her.

Dax gave her a scornful glare and Kira abruptly snapped her mouth shut. Everyone but Garak and Julian looked away.

And what's wrong with that Major? Dax asked harshly.

I'm sorry I was just surprised. Kira stammered.

Dax's look softened, and she gave Kira a sympathetic smile. I guess it could be a bit shocking if you hadn't noticed the clues

What clues? Kira questioned.

They've been flirting with each other for years!

Flirting? When?

Every time they have lunch together. Cardassians show affection by arguing.

I guess I just never really thought about it before, she admitted. wait a minute you're weren't even surprised did you already know about them?

Dax tried to hide a grin with moderate success.

You did didn't you?

Things have been hard enough for them as it is Nerys don't make it any harder on them now.

Kira grimaced as she realized that Dax was right. Why did she think she had the right to pass judgement on their personal lives? You're right it's not my place to approve or disapprove. And we've all been through a lot during this war. They don't need me making things worse.

Then you should go tell them that you're happy for them.

Why? They don't need me to give them my support.

But it would make them feel better especially after the scene you caused.

That's true, Kira reluctantly admitted. She heaved a deep sigh and headed towards the doctor and tailor's table.

Do you mind if I join you? she hesitantly asked.

Please- Major- sit down! Garak said enticingly waving towards a chair.

I just wanted to apologize for my outburst a few moments ago. Your personal lives are none of my business.

It's quite alright Major, Julian retorted.

That's right, Garak said in agreement. I'm sure it came as quite a shock. He took the doctors hand in his again.

Julian smiled over at him enjoying this part of the game. He gave Garak's hand a little squeeze.

Kira tried to conceal her uneasiness. How could she have been so blind?

Why don't you join us Dax? Julian called over to the Trill.

Dax took the last empty seat at the table and gave the happy couple' a jovial smile. Both Garak and Julian returned her smile, and Kira made a valiant attempt to do the same.

So, have you told anyone the news? Jadzia asked after she sat down.

What news? Kira questioned.

Garak let out a long sigh. You just can't keep a secret can you Lieutenant?

Jadzia frowned slightly in response to Garak's question. I'm sorry Garak. I was just caught up in the moment. It was so romantic- you kissing Julian's hand like that. I've never seen a Cardassian act that way before.

That's because you've never seen a Cardassian in love before, Julian responded giving Garak a flirtatious smile.

Garak gazed over at Julian and allowed a look of longing to appear in his eyes.

What news? Kira repeated trying to figure out what precisely they were talking about.

Julian and I are going to be bonded, Garak answered.

Bonded? As in married? Kira asked.

Julian replied. Do you think Captain Sisko will perform the ceremony?

How long have you two been together? Kira asked in slight shock. This was all going a bit fast.

I don't see why not, Dax said answering Julian. Besides if he doesn't I'll-

About six months, Garak said to Kira interrupting Dax.

After what happened we just don't want to ever be apart again, Julian added and gave Garak's hand a kiss. His heart pounded in his chest when his lips made contact with Garak's hand. Why did this make him feel so good? It must be the excitement of the game, he decided.

********

Julian said as he walked into Sisko's office. I would like to speak to you if you have a moment.

Of course doctor, Sisko said. Please, have a seat.

Julian sat in a chair across from the captain's desk. It was very hard for him to hide his nervousness from the captain.

Now, what can I do for you doctor? Sisko asked as he picked up his baseball and started to fiddle with it.

I was wondering if you could help me

Of course I will Julian. I'll do anything I can. What is it?

Julian relaxed slightly. I'm getting married, and I was hoping that you would be willing to perform the ceremony?

Of course! Sisko said in a happy voice. When have you set the date?

That's a bit sudden isn't it?

we don't want to be apart any longer.

You must really love her I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone. Who is she? Tell me about her.

Julian's nervousness started to take over again and he twisted his hands together unconsciously. it's not a she captain it's a he.

Sisko's face registered brief shock, but he recovered quickly. He gave Julian another smile. Who is he?

Julian answered quickly before he lost his nerve. 

Garak! You want to marry Garak!

Julian had to force himself to look at Sisko, and spoke in a distraught tone. We've been secretly seeing each other for six months now. But that situation with Dukat really showed me just how strongly I feel for him. We don't want to be parted ever again. He was getting better at this little speech every time he said it, but the lies still weighed heavily on him.

I had no idea about any of this I hope you didn't keep this all a secret on my account. You're an intelligent young man, and you've known Garak for a long time. I trust that your judgment of the situation has been well thought out.

you'll do it? Julian asked feeling relieved.

Of course I will doctor! Sisko said in a cheerful voice.

You don't think Starfleet will have a problem with this?

Garak has proven himself to be a valuable asset. They wouldn't want to jeopardize anything with him by causing a problem for you too. Besides, with me on your side they couldn't do much.

Thanks Captain, Julian said getting up from the chair.

********

It's all set, Julian said to Garak as he entered the tailor's shop.

Garak responded without looking up from his work. 

We're still going to dinner aren't we?

I have to finish this dress for Dax tonight so I'll be working late, Garak said apologetically.

You're not just trying to get out of our dinner plans are you Elim?

Garak placed the tool he had been using down on the table and looked intently at Julian. Of course not doctor! She's paying good money for this dress, and she wants to wear it to the wedding.

call me Julian.

Garak gave him a polite nod.

I'll see you tonight after you're done working then you are spending the night with me again aren't you?

Garak wasn't quite able to hide his discomfort at the thought and he went back to working on the dress. Is that really necessary Julian?

Yes it is. Everyone would think it a bit odd if we didn't at this point. Besides, we'll have to move in together after the wedding anyway so what's the difference?

If you only knew my dear what did I ever get myself into? Why was I ever foolish enough to agree to this? Garak let out a long tired sigh. Of course I know the answer I hated to see you hurt for me so bad. What I do for you Julian...

Julian walked up close to Garak when he realized that he wasn't going to get a response. He placed his hand gently on Garak's shoulder.

Are you ok?

Garak answered in a barely audible voice. I'm fine Julian.

On impulse Julian wrapped his arms around Garak and held him close to console him. When he realized what he had done Julian was in slight shock wondering what had prompted him to do so. This wasn't the way he usually consoled his friends Garak had immediately relaxed in his embrace though so he didn't let go it just felt so right- like he was meant to be here in Garak's arms.

Great Gul what did Julian think he was doing? For his own sanity he should pull away... but he couldn't the feelings coursing through him were overpowering. Now that this whole marriage thing had came up his feelings were a lot harder to suppress.

Both men looked up and pulled away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat. Chief O'Brien was standing across the desk from them holding some kind of skirt, and he had a very perplexed look on his face.

Garak said brightly glad for the distraction. How may I assist you?

I understand congratulations are in order, he said awkwardly.

Thank you Miles, Julian said giving his friend a cheerful smile.

I was hoping to get this repaired in time for the wedding, Miles said holding an article of clothing out toward Garak. I understand you're probably pretty busy, but it shouldn't take long. It ripped along the seam there the last time I wore it.

Garak gave the Chief a surprised look. You wear skirts Chief?

It's not a skirt, Miles said defensively. It's called a kilt! The wearing of the plaid is an Irish tradition!

It's Irish tradition to dress like a female?

Julian said in an admonishing tone. Here he is congratulating us on our engagement- supporting us- and you make fun of him?

Garak let out a sigh. I'm sorry Chief. I was just surprised that's all. I still don't understand most human traditions.

It's ok, just don't call it a skirt it's called a kilt!

Garak took the kilt from O'Brien and examined the torn seem. If you'll wait here Chief I could have this fixed in a few minutes.

the Chief said and motioned for Julian to head to a more secluded part of Garak's shop with him.

What the hell is going on here Julain?

The doctor's face darkened in anger. What do you mean Miles? You come in here acting all happy for us, and now you're going to yell at me? I should be asking you what's going on.

I'm sorry. I'm not angry well, maybe I am, but only because I'm concerned about you. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing him? Were you that afraid of how we'd react? We're your friends you know we only have your best interests in mind.

Then why did you yell at me?

I'm just in shock I suppose. I mean, I had no idea. It's just such a strange concept to me.

Julian gave Miles another angry glare. What's so strange about it Miles? Do you think it's so wrong for me to love him?

Of course not love is never wrong.

He would never hurt me.

You know that for sure?

What about the time he tried to blow you up?

That was a rare situation. He wasn't singling me out. I just happened to be on the wrong planet at the wrong time. He thought he was doing what was right to save the entire Alpha Quadrant. Don't think it didn't hurt him deeply that he knew I was on that planet. Besides, you weren't willing to destroy the wormhole just to save Keiko were you?

That's not the same thing.

Isn't it?

I did everything I could to save both of them, and I succeeded.

Garak has always done everything he could to save us all Miles. He just doesn't always come up with the same answers that we would. He even betrayed his own people to save us.

By decoding those transmissions, O'Brien said in reluctant agreement. You're right Julian. I'm sorry. I wish you both the best.

So you'll come to the ceremony?

Wouldn't miss it, Miles said walking back toward Garak.

I can't wait to see you in your kilt. Julian said with a grin as he followed behind Miles.

Chief, I do believe you're trying to steal my fiancé, Garak teased handing O'Brien his kilt.

No- believe me he's all yours. Miles examined the kilt. Looks good Garak. Thanks. Well, I'll leave you two alone.

Actually, I'll come with you Elim has to finish up some work here anyway.

Julian, aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss? Garak couldn't resist asking as the doctor and Chief started to leave. It would be fun to see how uncomfortable that made Julian feel, and maybe he'd actually get a kiss in the process. Not the ideal situation for a first kiss, but you must take what you can get.

Julian's cheeks grew to a rosy hue and he stuttered, of course dear. What was I thinking? He walked back over to Garak and gave him a chaste kiss. Garak gave him a playful grin, and Julian turned and fled out of the room with his heart racing.

********

Julian paced his quarters impatiently waiting for Garak to show up. It was zero hundred hours and he was starting to get worried. Garak had been so upset earlier and he wasn't in his shop or his quarters he had already checked. Asking the computer to locate him seemed like it would be an invasion of the man's privacy so he hadn't done that. Still, if Garak didn't show up soon he'd have to.

Computer locate- Garak! Julian said the last word interrupting himself when Garak finally showed up and let himself in.

Garak is currently in Doctor Bashir's quarters, the computer informed.

Julian chuckled. Just getting off work? That must have been some dress

I had a few things to take care of before retiring for the evening.

I see, Julian said but his expression revealed that he was hoping for a more descriptive answer.

Garak sighed at sat down on the couch. you can't expect me to tell you about everything I do.

Julian sat down beside him. But we had plans. You could have at least told me you wouldn't be home until late. Are you purposely avoiding me? Do you regret going through with this?

YES, Garak wanted to say. He couldn't tell Julian that though. He'd committed himself, and this really was the only way he could think of to assure his own safety. But was it worth going through all this? He felt like they were married already with Julian's nagging. 

I was not avoiding you Julian, Garak said tenderly. Something came up, and I just didn't have time to call you.

I wasn't trying to keep tabs on you. I was just so worried about you. You seemed so upset earlier.

A momentary lapse. I assure you that I am perfectly fine now.

So you don't regret going through with our plan?

So you want marry me then?

More than anything. Garak felt like slapping himself for what he said when he saw the shock that Julian's face displayed. 

To assure my safety of course, he amended.

Of course, Julian agreed still in shock. But maybe Garak had meant something more than that he was probably just reading too much into things.

I think it's best if I retire for the evening now. It's been a long day.

I'll take the couch tonight.

I can't take your bed!

I insist. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, and I certainly don't expect you to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life.

The rest of my life? Surely Julian intended to get a divorce once I receive official citizenship! But Julian-

But nothing. Now march right in there and go to bed! Julain said playfully and pointed toward his bedroom.

As you wish, Garak said. He'd bring up the divorce issue another time. They'd went through enough today already.

I just have to get a blanket and pillow, Julian informed walking into the bedroom. Garak followed him in.

Would you like to shower first?

Yes, thank you, Garak said and went into the bathroom. 

A short while later he returned wearing black silk pajama's with a low neckline that revealed more of the Cardassian anatomy than his wardrobe usually allowed.

I'm done, he shouted in the direction of the living room.

Julian walked back into the bedroom and headed toward the bathroom, but stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw Garak. He automatically started examining the pronounced ridges and scales on Garak's exposed chest. How exotic Garak looked, Julian mused. He'd never really thought of how attractive Garak was before. He quickly broke his gaze and retreated to the bathroom.

Garak is my friend and he needs me right now. He would probably be appalled if he knew what I had been thinking, Julian warned himself as he stepped into the shower. What's with me lately anyway, he pondered. I'm just confused. With all that's happened recently who wouldn't be? The important thing right now is Garak's safety.

Garak snuggled deep down inside the warmth of the blankets on Julian's bed. How could he possibly expect himself to get any sleep, he wondered. Julian's scent was deeply entrenched in the blankets, and Garak found it to be very erotic. This is not exactly how he dreamed it would be if he spent the night in Julian's bed. Garak took long deep breaths to try and help himself calm down, but his attempts were not bearing much fruit. 

Garak appeared to be already asleep by the time Julian was done in the shower, so he crept through the bedroom as silently as he could and headed into the living room. He paused in the doorway when he heard Garak mutter something.

Did you say something? Julian whispered.

Garak muttered a bit louder, but was still incoherent. He rolled over onto his side facing away from Julian. Great Gul please leave the room, he pleaded silently to Julian.

Are you ok? Julian softly asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Garak let out a long sigh. I'm fine doctor.

Are you sure?

Garak said a bit harshly. For once he wished that Julian would just leave him alone. The doctor's overly concerned attitude was not letting him have any peace. When Julian made no move to leave Garak rolled over onto his other side and faced him. He was about to say something but his breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide in shock when he got a good look at Julian. He was dressed only in a pair of skimpy tight red underwear. His eyes traveled languidly over Julian's bare chest, and Garak eventually managed to force himself to look away.

Doctor. I'm Fine. Really! I'm fine, Garak squeaked out. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

Julian couldn't help but smile in response to the tailor's obviously distraught tone. What's wrong now, he wondered. Could he be- no that was ridiculous! Garak would never- would he? Julian abruptly got up and headed into the living room.

If what he thought was true, and Garak was excited' then he was just embarrassed to be caught in that situation. That's all. Garak could never

********

Where's Julian, Garak asked Dax in frustration when she came to pick up her dress.

I can't tell you. It's bad luck for the couple to see each other before the wedding.

Are humans really that superstitious?

It's more like an honored tradition- and an important one to Julian.

What did he say to you?

Dax gave him a large grin but didn't respond.

Lieutenant! Please tell me.

Jadzia patted Garak's hand with her own, and gave him a friendly smile. This is very important to him Garak.

Very well but I really would like to talk to him before the ceremony.

You're not thinking of backing out are you?

No, of course not. I just wanted to find out what to expect. That was very true, but not in the manner that Dax would think it was.

Just ask me whatever you need after seven lifetimes I've learned a few things about weddings.

Garak let out a frustrated sigh. Never mind. Here's your dress. You should try it on to see if I need to make any minor adjustments.

Oh Garak! It's beautiful! You've really outdone yourself with this one!

Thank you Lieutenant, Garak gave her a pleased smile. Oh there is one thing I'd like to ask

Go ahead.

When and where will the ceremony take place?

Julian didn't tell you?

We got a bit distracted after I returned home last night I suppose.

I bet you did, Dax said with a mischievous smirk as she stepped behind the curtain and into the changing room. It's in the wardroom at eighteen hundred hours. A days notice wasn't enough time to reserve Quark's. There was already a private party scheduled.

********

I'm sorry I didn't throw you a bachelor party Julian, Miles said as he helped his friend to straighten his tie. I just-

It's alright Miles. We already talked about how you felt about Garak and I. There's no need to get into that again.

But regardless I should've given you a party. After all, last night was your last chance for an all-nighter. Now you'll be plagued with ah- I mean blessed with domestic bliss. No more bachelor days for Doctor Julian Bashir!

Miles! Are you trying to make me nervous?

Yes, well, I'm just warning you things change after you're married.

Like how? Julian asked, his curiosity piqued.

For one thing they've already got you so when you want to fool around most of the time they say they're too tired.

I don't think that will be a problem, Julian said flushing slightly. It's not like they had any intention of having sex but he couldn't tell that to Miles

Well, you start out wanting to remain free spirited like you don't always have to answer to each other for everything. But it doesn't stay that way no matter how much you want it to. If you're late they want to know why and where you've been. And if you want to spend time with you're friends they said that you're not paying enough attention to them. And if you stay home all the time they say that you're not giving them enough personal space.

That's ridiculous! We spend time together all the time!

But not as much as when Keiko was away.

Of course not, but we still do things together. It's not like Kieko's expecting you to cut yourself off from others completely.

No, but we argue about it all the time. She says the more time I spend with you the more I- well never mind, it doesn't matter.

The more you what?

Well, lets just say she thinks I'm picking up too many of your bad habits.

What bad habits?

I'd rather not get into it.

You have to get dressed anyway.

Miles said and headed into his bedroom to change. But there is one thing about marriage Julian

What's that?

It's one of the strongest bonds in the entire universe, and the rewards are well worth having to the endure little things.

********

The entire senior staff was assembled in the wardroom dressed in their formal uniforms, with the exception of Miles Edward O'Brien. He had on black ankle high shoes that were open and laced up the top. The laces wrapped around the back of the legs, over a pair of thick white woolen sock-like coverings that rose to just below the knee, and then back around the front again ending in a bow tie. At about mid-calve there was a piece of leather bearing his clan's crest. His kilt was green plaid, and a large metal family crest rested on the front. He wore a white shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, around the collar, and down the front. Over the shirt was a plaid cloak-like garment that matched the kilt. It wrapped around the shoulders and fastened by ties, with a metal pin in the front. On his head were two squares of cloth of the same matching plaid sewn together on two adjoining sides. It was tied on to the head at the open corner and was tasseled at the point. At his waist was a long white leather belt with a beautifully ornamented metal buckle, escutcheons, and pendants on the ends. A white leather scabbard hung from the belt complete with a sheathed sword. His family crest was emblazoned on the hilt. 

Garak and Julian were standing off to Miles left- neither fairing well in their predicament. Captain Sisko stood facing them preparing to address the crowd.

Dear friends and collogues, we have come here today for the joining of these two men- Doctor Julian Sabuti Bashir and Mister Elim Garak. Marriage is an honorable estate and a sacred union, which binds the lives of two people and two families. We have come to bear witness, to offer blessings, and to celebrate as they make their vows to each other and become partners.

The excitement of the deception they were pulling off started to wear thin when Julian heard the captain's words. Oh god, this is really happening, Julian thought. He knew it was more than just a game he knew this moment would come but it didn't help to prepare him for the actual event. A deep seeded pain started to grow in the pit of his stomach that quickly spread through his body, his face grew pale, and his eyes developed a slightly blank look as fear set in. I must go through with this, he told himself. This is the only way to save Garak's life. If I back out now he would never forgive me. What I do for you Garak and why was he willing to go to such lengths for Garak? He never really stopped to think about it before, but he'd done and was willing to do much more for Garak than anyone else he had ever met.

Julian Sabuti Bashir, do you take this man, Elim Garak, to be your husband, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

I do, Julian said without hesitation. Relief that his part of the deed was done made the pain and sickness quickly fly from his body after he said the words. He looked over at Garak with genuine tenderness and devotion hoping to make things easier on the tailor.

Elim Garak, do you take this man, Julian Sabuti Bashir, to be your husband, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?

A thousand thoughts and emotions coursed through Garak's mind the instant after the captain spoke to him. No matter what I do my life can never be the same after this day, the tailor thought to himself. There is no way I can hide how I feel for him forever after all is said and done here. Perhaps when he finds out he will at least be understanding and accepting if he doesn't return my feelings. It's obvious that he cares a great deal for me. No matter what happens I would like nothing better than to be by his side as long as I can, even if it is just in a bond of platonic love.

I do, Garak said with more feeling than anyone had ever heard him use before.

By the power entrusted to me by this couple, their friends and collogues, and in accordance with the laws of the United Federation of Planets, I hereby pronounce you legally married. You may kiss!"

Julian hesitantly stepped closer to his Cardassian husband to give him a kiss. He knew there was no way they could get by with a chaste kiss like he had given Garak in his shop the previous day. Julian closed his eyes, threw his arms around the tailor, and gave him a deep passionate kiss. 

Garak's first prolonged kiss with Julian caused him to momentarily forget that this was all a charade, and he returned Julian's kiss letting all the suppressed desire flow from him. 

Julian's last thought before eventually pulling away were of how the kiss was overpowering every sense and nerve in his entire being.

Let me be the first to congratulate you! Captain Sisko said and gave both men's hands a hearty shake. I suppose now you'll want to request larger quarters? 

The couple nodded dazedly.

Well, don't worry about it. I've already taken care of that. It's my wedding present to you. But we can talk about that later.

They nodded again.

Oh and doctor- you have the next week off, and you have a shuttlecraft at your disposal in case you want to go on a honeymoon.

Thank you Captain, Julian eventually managed.

That's quite generous of you Captain, Garak added.

When Sisko stepped away Chief O'Brien was the next to approach the newlyweds.

Chief, I must say that you look the epitome of nobility, Garak said with sincerity. As a tailor I'm quite intrigued that you come from such an interesting cultural background.

If you're really interested Garak, I can tell you about it sometime, Miles responded with pride.

I would be delighted.

Are you ok Julian? the Chief asked when he noticed that his friend looked a bit shaken.

I just never thought I'd see the two of you being so friendly with each other.

Well, you're my best friend and he's your husband, the Chief responded as if that explained everything.

Dax said as she approached them. She pointed to O'Brien's kilt, Is it true that you don't-

That's something I would only let my wife know, O'Brien answered quickly.

Jadzia gave the Chief a broad smile. she said facing Garak and Julian. And promise me that you'll both save me a dance.

Of course we will, Julian agreed.

Yeah, congratulations you two, the Chief said giving each man a slap on the back that made them both nearly lose their balance. Dax and Miles wandered off together in the direction of the refreshments.

Can I get you anything? Julian asked Garak as he headed toward the refreshment table.

Just a noose

A what?

Rokassa Juice Garak responded with a grin.

Julian nodded and headed off.

If you ever kiss me like that again I'll surely hang myself because I wouldn't be able to hide the truth from you. I might as well just get it over with and hang myself now, Garak reflected attempting to amuse himself.

Perhaps it would be best if we went away somewhere on a honeymoon', Garak decided. Then at least we wouldn't have to pretend to be a couple in public. I can't handle another one of those kisses. It felt almost as if he really meant it. There's only one way that this thing can possibly end up- in disaster. He'll eventually find out how I feel, then he'll be disgusted and leave me. I'm just an old man compared to him, and there's never been any hint that he's even interested in men at all let alone me.

********

I never knew it could be that with a man I mean, Julian said softly to Jadzia after he stood by her at the refreshment table.

Is it- just- that he's a man, or that he's Garak? Jadzia inquired with a large grin.

Oh Elim is definitely special, Julian said with honesty and turned away from Jadzia to get the drinks he came for.

So how did it happen? Jadzia asked Julian.

How did what happen?

How did you two get together?

well we just we were having dinner in my quarters and well it just happened. Julian's face was a deep shade of crimson.

So, was it excessively romantic or excruciatingly erotic?

Bashir's entire body seemed to blush. That's a bit personal!

Sorry Julian. I guess it isn't any of my business.

Julian retorted haughtily and stomped off with the drinks.

What's with him? O'Brien asked.

I asked something I shouldn't have. But I didn't think he'd get mad.

Julian's a hard one to figure out sometimes. It'll be alright.

I suppose so Chief.

********

Before long soft music swam threw the air and Garak and Julian embraced each other to have their first expected dance together. Garak held a rigid stance, not allowing his body to touch Julian's.

It isn't so bad is it Elim?

What is?

Dancing with me- you're so stolid.

If you only knew how untrue that is my dear.

I'm sorry dear, I just- Garak cut himself off when Julian pressed his body close to him. Surely there wasn't any need to display such open intimacy, Garak thought. We're already married, and everyone is convinced it's legitimate. He attempted to pull away from Julian, but was unsuccessful.

I'm serious, Julian whispered. Is dancing with me so bad?

Garak looked tenderly into Julian's eyes. Of course not. It's rather invigorating.

Julian smiled at Garak and placed his head on his shoulder.

What do you think?

I think it's quite nice actually.

Garak had no idea weather the doctor was serious or if he was just acting the part still. He felt like stealing a shuttlecraft and flying straight to Cardassia so that he could be interrogated and eventually killed. That would be much more pleasant than being held in Julian's false embrace.

********

It's time to cut the cake, Julian said walking up to Garak.

Another tradition. The married couple has to cut the first piece of wedding cake together.

I see.

Then we feed it to each other.

I don't know I guess it symbolizes our willingness to provide for and share with each other.

Very well, Garak said rising from his seat.

Julian led the way to the table with the cake on it, and picked up the knife when he got there. Everyone watched intently. Garak placed his hand over Julian's on the knife, and they sliced a piece of cake. Each took half of the slice and Julian shoved the entire hunk into Garak's mouth smearing icing all over the lower half of the tailor's face. Garak tried to prevent himself from gagging as he forced himself not to laugh. He shoved the remaining hunk into Julian's mouth making sure to smear icing on Julian's face in return. Then he leaned forward and gave Julian a kiss. The cake and icing smeared everywhere.

********

That wasn't so bad, was it? Julian said to Garak as entered their new quarters.

We put on a good show, the tailor replied.

Yes we did, Julian said with a grin. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be. Kissing you, I mean.

what did you think it would be like?

I don't know I never thought about it before all this.

My turn for the couch? Garak asked trying to change the subject. He really didn't need to hear how amusing or repulsive the doctor had found their kiss.

We can just share the bed, Julian suggested.

I don't think that would be appropriate.

Why not? It's large enough for two, and it'd be a lot more comfortable then the couch.

Oh come on Elim what's the big deal?

The big deal is that I would go quite mad sleeping next to you in bed doctor! Either I am much better at hiding the truth than I ever realized, or the doctor is a lot more naive than I've ever known.

I just can't.

I promise I'll shower first, so you don't have to worry about me stinking you out, Julian teased.

Julian! For goodness sake call me Julian.

You are quite stubborn Julian.

Julian agreed. Now that that's settled I'm going to take my shower. Was it really wasn't necessary to rub the icing in my hair?

It was already on my hands when I kissed you.

********

When Julian woke up the next morning he felt Garak's arms firmly anchored around his waist, and the tailor's head was resting on his shoulder. He couldn't even move.

he said poking the tailor in the chest. he said a bit louder when he didn't get a response.

Garak awoke with a start when he felt warm moist lips press against his own. He tried to pull away, but the doctor only redoubled his efforts. Before long Garak's resolve slipped away and he found himself eagerly returning the kiss.

Julian broke off the kiss and gazed longingly into Garak's eyes. I tried to tell you last night that I rather liked our kiss.

I'm sorry I cut you off when you tried to tell me, Garak gently said. I never dreamed you'd feel that way about me. I was just trying to prevent you from making a joke about it. I couldn't have handled it if you did. I've loved you for too long.

I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out that I love you too.

Garak drew Julian close to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

**~The End~**

* * *

**All constructive criticism is welcome. Please send your comments to **[**guloccett@aol.com**][3]

   [1]: mailto:GulOccett@aol.com
   [2]: http://members.aol.com/GulOccett/writing/bear.htm
   [3]: mailto:guloccett@aol.com?Subject=DS9.Newlywed.Game.Feedback



End file.
